


controllers (X & Y?)

by cvptainmarvel



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, derek mode is a thing, etc - Freeform, kilydia is cute ok, soo cute, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira attempts to teach Lydia how to play a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	controllers (X & Y?)

"Come on it's easy!" Kira shouted at her girlfriend who was sitting next to her.  "X is jump and Y is kick.  To run you just move the cursor!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm trying my best!" Lydia said, choking back tears.  That's when Kira realized exactly how harsh she was being.  Not even bothering to pause the game she pulled the strawberry blonde girl into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," the kitsune chanted into her hair.  "I fucked up I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lydia reassured her as the tears subsided.  

"No it's not!  I should be the one comforting you I just made you cry!" Kira started yelling again.  "I am such a terrible girlfriend!  I eat with my mouth open, I yell at you, I'm terrible at hugs, I still need you to comfort me when you're the victim!  You know I don't even know how to do laundry and I don't know how to turn on the damn dishwashe-"

Lydia cut her off with a kiss.  "You are rambling.  And despite all of that, you're still an amazing girlfriend.  You're just a little..." she paused, looking for the right word, "intense.  And that's okay!"  Lydia attempted to assuage her.

"It's not okay!  What if I accidentally hurt you over something stupid like a video game!"  Kira was going into worst case scenarios now.

"Oh my god Kira that's not going to happen and I think you are going into Derek mode, please calm down," Lydia almost seemed amused.

Kira took a deep breath before speaking again.  "Okay.  Okay.  I'm calm.  Now what?"

"Well... you could try to teach me how to play that game again, but I have a better idea of how you should approach it," Lydia suggested mischievously.  Kira looked at her, confused, but before she could say anything, Lydia dragged her to the floor and plopped on her lap.  Lydia pulled Kira's hands around her body so they could hold the controller together.

"This is a very good idea," Kira said, her cheeks tinting pink at the feeling of Lydia so close to her.

 

 


End file.
